Recent in-vehicle audio-video (AV) equipment have become highly functional and needs to support many multimedia formats. Furthermore, the diversity of applicable input sources is also increasing: there are hard disk drives (HDD), nonvolatile memory devices such as SD card devices and USB (Universal Serial Bus) devices, optical disk devices such as CDs (Compact Disk), DVDs (Digital Versatile Disk), and BDs (Blu-ray Disk), portable AV players such as mobile audio players and mobile AV players, wireless networks such as Wi-Fi, and so on.
In addition, there is virtual package technology that can construct a virtual package by dynamically combining data recorded on a BD-ROM as a read-only optical disk on which moving picture content is recorded and data recorded on a rewritable recording medium such as a semiconductor memory card, hard disk, or the like, referred to as local storage. By virtually constructing a package, virtual package technology can expand the data recorded on read-only recording media. With virtual package technology, after a BD-ROM on which moving picture content is recorded has been distributed, the content of the work can be modified. For example, by providing, through a network, preview audio-video data streams previewing content of other works that have not been released yet, playback control information for managing those data streams, or the like, it is possible to constantly release and promote information about the latest works to the user, regardless of the time of distribution of the BD-ROM. There is the playback device described in patent reference 1 as the prior art of virtual package technology in relation to BD-ROMs.